Our hearts, once beating, now dead
by nicolover11
Summary: My second fic! Major parts of Sirius and Regulus's life. Check it out please! "I didn't have any choice, they would have tracked you down and killed you." Regulus sobbed. Sirius had found him in the dark forest, crying, and was trying to comfort him. Sirius kept his arm around his brother's shoulders. He couldn't believe it. Regulus, his brother, was a Death Eater. Happy Reading!


Our hearts, once beating, now dead.

Disclaimer: Only if Siri and Reggie hug me.  
-they do-  
me: :O -faints-  
I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! *^* -sobs-  
I get hugged again.  
Song is Dead Hearts by STARS

_Tell me me everything that happened_  
_Tell me everything you saw_  
_They had lights inside their eyes_  
_They had lights inside their eyes_

"Siri! Siri! Look at me!" Regulus shouted as he jumped in the pile of leaves, his eyes lighted up. Sirius laughed as leaves were thrown all over them, and pulled Regulus into a hug. "We'll be brothers forever," He said with a grin. "Forever and ever?" Regulus asked. "Forever and ever." Sirius answered.

_Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died_

**_GRYFFINDOR!  
SLYTHERIN!_**  
"Siri...? Your not mad are you?" Regulus asked in a small voice. Sirius looked over his head and turned to James. "Come on James, we don't talk to snakes." He spat. Lucius Malfoy walked over to Regulus and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Regulus. We don't talk to Bloodtraitors." He snarled. Regulus looked over his shoulder to see Sirius staring at him in disgust. A single tear ran down his face.

_Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew_

Sirius bumped into someone and the books spilled out their hands. "Sorry." He muttered, before looking up into the silver eyes of his brother. They stared at each other for a minute, before Sirius glared at him, grumbling about traitors and snakes. Regulus gazed at him, remembering the kind and loving brother he once knew. _It was too painful_, he decided, before picking up his books and leaving.

_I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere_

James had dragged him to another Slug Club meeting. _Slug Club_, he sneered inwardly. _What a stupid name. _He saw himself staring at him. No, not himself. Regulus, his silver eyes full of sorrow and bitterness. "What's his problem?" Sirius murmured. "Hm?" James asked. He of course, was busy staring at Lily Evans. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Nothing he muttered." "If you say so..." James said dreamily.  
Sirius looked back at his brother, Regulus's silver eyes piercing him.

_Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down_

"I didn't have any choice, they would have tracked you down and killed you." Regulus sobbed. Sirius kept his arm around his brother's shoulders. He couldn't believe it. Regulus, his baby brother, was a death eater.

_Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew_

Sirius leaned against a wall, watching James, Peter, and Remus getting hugged by their parents. Two pale arms snaked around his waist, hugging him. He looked down into Regulus's silver eyes. "Don't get yourself killed in life, ok?" Regulus whispered. A smile tugged at Sirius's lips. "Yeah ok." Be good Reggie."

_I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere_

Fear. The only emotion he felt, besides the feeling of his body on fire from the potion. _Sirius_, he thought as the inferi dragged him down into the water.

_They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you_

Sirius stared at his family tree, his sharp, sad gaze on his brothers picture. _Idiot_. He should have chosen death. Even if Sirius would die, it would mean Regulus would be saved.

_They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you_

Fear and sorrow. The only emotions he felt. Sirius knew Bellatrix would kill him, but Harry would be left without him. He would have Remus. _Regulus_, he thought, as his body passed through the Archway.

_~Fin~_


End file.
